


Wedding Moves

by gatekat, KarlWolfemann



Series: Power Games [4]
Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, F/M, Furry, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlWolfemann/pseuds/KarlWolfemann
Summary: With a year on the force, Chance's marriage to Midnight is coming up quickly, and Jake is finally ready to make his own leap of moving in with Rock.





	

"I never thought moving would be this easy," Jake chuckled to Rock after he put down a box of magazines in the room they'd decided would be a combination workout room and library.

"You don't have a big family who's waited three and a half years for this," Rock grinned back at him as he installed the last of the shelving that would hold the books and magazines.

"And you've been waiting three," Jake smiled and walked up to his boyfriend to slid his hands along his broad, powerful back. "Thank you for your patience," he kissed his neck with an affectionate nuzzle.

"Mmm ... you're worth waiting for," Rock purred, turning to kiss him back deeply. "Besides, I can understand wanting to prove you can handle life on your own."

"It feels good, to say this is _our_ place," he murmured with a very private, warm smile. "A nice one too."

"Mmm ... a nice, understanding one," Rock grinned. "I was very careful, looking up our neighbors," he winked.

"I was sure you would be," Jake kissed him soundly. "There's good reason I asked you to pick out the places we'd look at. I don't have nearly the contacts in the community that you do."

"Yeah," Rock chuckled. "You've gotta know a few people before you find somebody who won't blink if you come over one night and ask to borrow a cup of peroxide, some bandages, and lube," the tabby winked. "Or who won't think it's a little odd that the Enforcer's new Lieutenant Third Class is into what you are," he grinned and murred into the hot, lingering kiss he received.

"You know, if you didn't have a dozen relatives here, we'd break in the place sooner rather than later," Jake purred deeply.

"Ah, but I _do_ have them ... though two or three wouldn't mind the show," Rock chuckled. "For now though, later," he winked, reluctantly pushing Jake back so they could haul the rest of what was left up to their new home.

"And at least one who would completely freak at it," Jake agreed, stealing a lingering touch as they walked into the main room with it's open kitchen on the far side and headed downstairs to the moving van containing their lives from three different homes.

The next few hours weren't much more conducive to getting any alone time. After they'd finished unpacking, and keeping a few of Chance's nephews from tripping into boxes they shouldn't, it was out to dinner to celebrate the move, and Chance's upcoming wedding. As it was, it was well after dark when Jake and Rock finally got back to their apartment on their own, some of the neighbors out and about.

"Hi!" A tall, lean Jaguarundi grinned as they got out of the elevator. "New neighbors?"

"Yes," Jake nodded, making no effort to move away from leaning against Rock's arm. "Where are you?"

"Place across from yours, I think," he smiled. "Assuming you were moving in along with the tabby army we saw earlier. The Queen's got the place down at the end," he added with a nod towards the larger condo at the end of the corridor. "You'll meet her eventually. Name's Joe Cranston."

"Yes, that's us," Rock grinned. "I've got a lot of kin interested in seeing us together."

"Ah, so they're not going to be permanent fixtures," Joe chuckled. "Just as well, no clue where you'd fit them," he teased. 

"Oh no, not permanent, or even common," Jake grinned shyly.

"Would the two of you mind coming in for a minute?" He asked, nodding back towards his door. "My mates are making coffee, and I think they'd like to meet you."

"We couldn't stay long; we're pretty wiped out," Rock explained, glancing down at Jake for his take on it.

"And we have a new home to settle into," Jake nodded. "But a cup of coffee sounds good."

"Don't worry, we won't keep you long," Joe smiled, opening up the door and stepping in.

"Hey guys! Neighbors are coming over; bring out a couple extra cups!" He called out, holding the door open for Jake and Rock. The condo was comfortably decorated, mostly with masks and other pieces of jungle artwork and souvenirs.

"'Nisha's decorating, mostly," he explained as he closed the door. "Except for that one piece that Mike picked out," he added with a grin as Rock's eyes fell on one of the large prints of Tommy's first picture of the two of them. "So ... are we right, or is it just a coincidence?"

"It was how we first met, posing for that," Jake smiled softly, his expression warming at the preciously tender memory for him. "The original will be hanging in our bedroom."

"Almost got bought out from under us, but Tommy was _very_ cool about it," Rock added with a purr, nuzzling Jake's neck.

"Cool," Joe grinned. "Mike just loved it when we saw the prints down at the gallery the artist was at; he thought he recognized you guys when you were moving in, but we weren't sure."

"Yeah, but I was right after all!" A slender Cocker Spaniel grinned, his short tail twitching as he brought in a tray of coffee cups, followed closely behind by a red-phase Jaguarundi female with the pot.

"I'm Shanisha," she said with a polite smile. "And the bundle of energy there is Mike," she added with a chuckle as he sat the cups down on a table.

"Rock Furlong, and this is Jake Clawson," he introduced them. "Tommy'll be thrilled to hear about this."

"Did you get the rest of the series?" Jake asked curiously.

"Were there more than just that one and the second piece?" Mike asked, his fluffy ears raising a bit as he helped Nisha pour the coffee. "I've got a smaller one of the second piece in my collection."

"There are five in all now," Jake nodded. "Though the third and fourth only go to those we can trust not to pass them around. I still have to take some care with exposure."

"Why?" Joe asked, cocking his head curiously as he took his cup and Jake and Rock were given theirs. "If you don't want to go into it, that's fine, but I'm curious."

"I just graduated Enforcer Academy a year ago," Jake explained. "The rules may be fairly lax, but there are rules on off-duty conduct."

"Ah, okay," Joe nodded easily. "Not Enforcer myself, but I know a couple. Well, if you ever decide you can trust us enough, we'd be honored, and until then I think Mike'll be scouring for the fifth one," he grinned down at his mate.

"Of course!" The Spaniel grinned. "You know, you guys might want to meet Judie some time when you get the chance ... if you don't mind dealing with Queenie. She used to be Enforcer, I think."

"Judie is Martina's pet," Nisha explained. "Though most people around here call Martina the Queen ... or some derivative, when she's not in earshot," she chuckled, swatting Mike's rump with her long tail. "As I understand, she was a beat cop on the Enforcers, took early retirement when she hooked up with the Queen. Voluntarily, not by force, I don't think, though I suspect that the Commander wasn't too sorry to hear about it."

"If she's inclined to talk to a gunner, I'm game," Jake grinned. "They're pretty different worlds, though I have friends that went to a beat."

"And she has family that flies," Nisha smiled. "In just about _every_ branch, for that matter," she added with a chuckle, sipping her coffee. "At any rate, it's a pleasure to meet you ... are the two of you exclusive, or can we expect to see you down at the Claw and Fang once in a while?" She asked with a playfully predatory grin.

"We aren't exclusive, but we aren't swingers," Jake smiled at them. "You might, though we're partial to Warlords. I understand Claw and Fang is a bit lighter than we like to go."

"Oh, depending on what rooms you frequent, I'd be surprised," she chuckled. "Your call though; there's a place for just about anything."

"Then maybe we'll give it a try," Rock chuckled with an arm around Jake "He does love to show off as well as he's allowed."

"We can be talked into private shows too, if you're ever interested," Joe grinned as Jake blushed and finished his coffee. "Have a good night; hope to see you guys around for a while."

"I expect you will," Rock grinned and nuzzled Jake affectionately as they turned to leave. "Right now, I have plans for you," he whispered to his boyfriend.

"Can't wait," Jake shivered pleasantly as they headed out and over to their own place, Rock locking the door behind them before pulling Jake into a heated, hungry kiss.

"Been waiting all day to do that," he grinned when they eventually parted.

"You and me both," Jake nearly moaned and melted into the embrace. "Now ... just how should we christen our new home?"

"Why don't we start in that big bathroom you loved so much?" Rock grinned, scratching down Jake's sides as they moved towards the master bathroom; the unquestionable selling point of the condo for them.

"String me up in the shower and see how many times you can make me scream?" he suggested throatily.

"Because I'm reaming you out, or making a complete mess out of that fur of yours?" Rock grinned, picking Jake up easily and starting for the bathroom as he laughed happily.

"Both, and anything else you want," he shivered in excitement, then nuzzled in against Rock's neck. "You know, even when you just stroke me off, it's as intense as any pain someone else gives."

"I'll have to work to live up to that," Rock grinned, putting him into the shower, reaching up to undo the artfully concealed cover over a strong hook in the ceiling. "Why don't you strip while I go get the cuffs?"

* * *

Midnight Raven smoothed her elegant emerald green dress out with an unconscious movement as she glanced across the Temple of Bastet's main cathedral-like room at her soon-to-be-mate in his formal dress grays with the small hand of medals he'd earned on his right breast.

He smiled back at her; she wasn't sure how he was feeling, if he was nervous or not. She almost hoped he was ... she wasn't sure if she liked the idea that he was more nervous about his class' graduation than about his own wedding.

Still, he was handsome, and he was here for her, along with both their families ... Chance's outnumbering hers almost five to one, predictably, as did his friends, mostly Enforcers in full dress.

Her side made a good showing, but when an Enforcer pilot got married, it seemed tradition for their entire division to show up. There was even some serious brass in the back rows. She didn't think Commander Feral was there, but she wasn't sure he wasn't either.

"You are truly beautiful, daughter," her mother drew her attention to the two Kats standing with her on the left side of the central sanctuary at the very front of the cathedral. "I'm not sure you could have found better in a mate either."

"I know," she smiled, her eyes briefly drifting to the second row where Jake was sitting in full uniform with Rock before returning to her parents. "And no matter what you say, I know you're looking forward to being grandparents this time next year."

"As long as you're both ready for it, I'm not even going to argue," her mother smiled warmly. "Just remember, we'll always be up for kitten-sitting," she chuckled.

"I'm sure Chance's mother will be too," Midnight giggled. "We've got volunteers enough to keep us covered, I think. His family is huge."

"A good thing, I think," Daena Raven said, her sleek chocolate fur groomed to a shine for the event. "That is his aunt, I believe?" she asked as Amelia Furlong walked into the central sanctuary and stood before the statue of Bastet.

"Yes," she whispered, the entire audience stilling as Amelia raised her hands.

"We have come to witness the public commitment of two people in love by the old ways," the tabby priestess began. "Who is the first sponsor?"

"I am," her mother said clearly, stepping forward so her daughter was standing just behind her shoulder. "I am Daena Raven. My daughter, Midnight Raven, stands to wed this day."

"What does she bring to this union?" the priestess asked.

"The youth to bear kittens, experience in caring for them and a family history of health, longevity and intelligence," Daena said the last most proudly. "Her dowry is the down payment on a home large enough for the family she wishes."

Amelia nodded. "Are there any here who wish to speak for or against her statements?"

There was a quiet moment, all the time that Chance and Meg gave for an objection, before they answered.

"Midnight is an acceptable mate for my son," Meg said, Chance confirming the statement.

Amelia glanced around, giving the required second opportunity to object, before she turned to her sister. "Who is the second sponsor?"

"I am," Meg said easily. "I am Megan Furlong. My son, Chance Furlong, stands to wed this day."

"What does he bring to this union?" Amelia asked.

"My son is a highly skilled pilot and warrior, an Enforcer of rank and prestige. He is a devoted partner, and will be a good father to his kittens, with a large family to help support them through difficult times. His dowry will be the labor to remodel the house they will be starting their family in, and the furnishings they will need for their kittens."

Amelia nodded, and tried not to bask in the incredibly warm smile that the Ravens had at the offer, even though they knew what it was going to be. It was a joy to officiate a union where the offerings and match were so well received by both sides.

"Are there any here who wish to speak for or against her statements?" she asked those gathered.

The silence this time was deafening; the threat to any who would do such a stupid thing nearly palatable from the Enforcer contingent. It remained silent, however, and was over just as quickly as the first time.

"Chance is an acceptable mate for my only daughter and father of my grandkittens," Daena said strongly, giving her daughter all the support that she hadn't always managed to when she was younger.

Amelia glanced around, giving the required second opportunity to object, before she focused on the crowd. "Then all has been said. Are there any who have reason to object to this union?"

Again, the silence was deafening. Not that there was anybody here who was _likely_ to object.

"You may begin changing," Melia told them after a moment. "Would the sponsors and families please join the congregations?"

Midnight tried to forget about all the sets of eyes that were on her as she undressed, all the way down to her sleek black fur. Her fluffy tail curled up around her body to conceal her sex and breasts from the crowd as best as she could while she hung her dress up on a rack designed for it and picked up the multi-layered skirt of translucent material that was the core of her costume as Bastet for the second half of the ceremony.

She glanced towards Chance as he changed, already in the feathered battle-skirt and breastplate. Next came the engraved crimson and gold shin-guards and wing-cape attached to his arms. The pure gold hawk-helmet, a silent witness to thousands of weddings in its time, was the last piece to be donned.

He looked incredible in the outfit as he stepped forward, and it sent a real thrill through her nearly fertile body to see her mate in such a blatant display of protective power. Any doubts she had hidden about this were swept away looking at him, and watching him look at her with her breasts bared and lean legs still easily visible through the layers of translucent material that did little to conceal the sleek lines of her feminine form or her desire to mate.

"You look incredible," Chance barely whispered, his throat tight as he took her hand before the statue of Bastet and her messenger on Aristal.

"So do you," she shivered slightly and ghosted her tail up the bare side of his leg.

"You will have such lovely kittens," Amelia smiled at them before she dipped her fingers in a lightly shimmering white honey. "By the ...." her voice trailed off and her eyes went wide for a moment as they ghosted upward.

"Do continue, daughter," a deep, maternal voice spoke from above and just behind Midnight.

Midnight and Chance both looked up and behind each other, seeing the ghostly images of Bastet and Halikar behind them.

"Oh my," Chance murmured quietly at the very real form of the one he was marrying, and the one he was portraying.

"Hello, Mother," Midnight half turned to bow her respect to the deity she'd never met but knew well. "You honor us."

"As you will honor us," she smiled down as Midnight nudged Chance back into facing his aunt for the remainder of the ceremony.

Amelia gathered her wits a bit more quickly and was ready when they faced her again with the creamy white honey one on finger of each hand.

"A taste of sweetness, a taste of bitter," she brought a finger up to each of their mouths to suck the enchanted honey clean. "It is life. May yours together be as productive as the honey."

There was a brief pause before Chance began his vows, but only long enough to bring them to mind despite the surprising audience.

"Midnight," he said, turning to her. "I swear that you will be the mother of my kittens, that I will be your mate and lover, and yours alone without your blessing. I will protect and provide for you and ours as best I can, and be the mate that you deserve."

He let a small breath out when she smiled and turned to Amelia, who opened a small, intricately engraved wooden and semi-precious stone for him to reveal the earrings of silver, gold and five precious stones.

He swallowed and took the box and offered its contents to Midnight, hoping he could remember all he was supposed to say about it.

"Gold for the most precious thing, silver to show off your fur, five stones for the size of the litter we wish to have. A diamond for clarity, a ruby for our blood holding true, a jade cat's head for peace within our home, a sapphire to protect us from pain and a topaz to aid you in bearing and caring for our family. This is the symbol I offer you for our union."

"Let no one tell you you do not think about things, my love," she purred deeply, her eyes glistening with unshed tears of joy and humbled love as she took the earrings and slipped them into the three holes she'd had pierced in each ear, knowing the basic design of the gift. "I accept your offered symbol of our union and will wear it with pride."

"I had some help," he admitted with a shy murmur, smiling at her and had to stop himself from helping to put the earring in.

"Chance," she smiled up at him and caught his hands in hers, even as she saw Bastet and Halikar clasp hands out of the corner of her eye. "My mate and lover, the father of my kittens; I will be with no other without your blessing. I will look to you to provide and protect us before all others. To you I entrust the future of my family line."

She turned to Amelia, who opened the second intricately engraved wooden and semi-precious stone box for her that also contained earrings, but of a very different design.

"A starburst for the strength of your fire and the many points of your life," she began quietly. "Obsidian and gold yin-yang at its center for us. A ruby for protection of body, amethyst for protection of mind, jade for protection in life, topaz for protection from evil, sardonyx for protection against crime, and an opal to intensify the feelings you already have."

He took the single earring she had made for him, putting it into his left ear before taking her hand in his.

"I accept your offered symbol of our union, and will wear it with pride," he told her, mouthing a 'thank you' as he clasped her hand.

"I think this is the sweetest ceremony I've officiated in some time," Amelia's smile bordered on a grin. "And now that the formalities are over, let's get the party started before these two sneak off to start that family."

"Better make the party short, knowing these two," somebody snickered in the audience, as Chance pulled Midnight into a deep, heartfelt embrace and kiss that was returned with just as much passion.

* * *

Slender fingers caressed her breasts as she undressed in the bedroom of a seaside cabin. It was nearly enough to cause her to moan, but the aching between her legs was what she was desperate to deal with.

With a longing look towards the living room where Chance was setting their suitcases down, she climbed onto the bed and spread herself out. No effort was made to hold back the whimpers when her fingers rubbed the swollen, slick flesh between her legs.

It wasn't long before she heard the front door closing, and Chance came to the bedroom, already starting to undress.

"Eager to get started, huh?" He asked her with a grin, sliding his shirt off his broad chest.

"I'm sure you can smell why," she shivered and grinned at him, using her fingers to spread the lips of her sex. "Been fantasizing about this a long time."

"So have I," he purred, walking in and sliding his pants down, drinking in her scent. "Been waiting for this as long as you have." He knelt between her legs, on the bed, reaching down to stroke her sex. "Think you can wait a few minutes more?" He grinned.

"If I must," she moaned, her hips arching into his touch as her entire sex twitched. She ran her hands up her body, fondling her breasts as she looked down her body at her mate. "Want you so bad."

"Not too much longer," he grinned up at her, leaning down to lick her swollen sex from bottom to top, shivering at the intensity of her heat-scent, so very near. For over a decade he'd been flirting with this. The scent of a shekat in heat ... he'd always known what it would mean, but it hit him so hard, drove him wild.

Now, when he didn't have to worry about whether or not she got pregnant ... Hell, they were both hoping she would ... and he didn't have to hold back. He could relish the potent scent of her fertility, let it drive him just as far as he wanted to let it, and she'd beg for more.

He pressed his tongue up into her, and let her incredible arousal just wash over him. There wouldn't be any games this week, no trying something new. Once he sank into her, it would be all about squirting as much seed as possible as deep into her he could.

"Chance, please," she trembled, desperately close to an orgasm already.

He slid up along her body, kissing her hungrily. He rubbed his shaft against her for a few moments, then spread her legs further, groaning as he pressed his swollen, throbbing cock up into her sex.

With a sharp cry she wrapped her arms around him, her sex twitching and pulsing hungrily even before his sheath pressed up against her clit to send another shockwave of pleasure through her.

"Oh yeah," he moaned, starting to thrust into her, hard and fast. A part of him wanted to slow down, to try and do this 'right,' but neither of them was interested in it tonight. Midnight's heat demanded more.

"Fill me, Chance," she cried out between spasms that shook her entire body as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed across her nerves. "Give me kittens."

The tightening of her body as it orgasmed around him pushed him over the edge. He roared, filling her with thick, hot seed, still thrusting as he let the mating drive take over completely. His world narrowed to his mate and her body, hungry for his juices.


End file.
